The present invention is directed to a method for testing a substrate for a liquid crystal display that has a plurality of picture elements, whereby the substrate is composed of a light-transmissive insulator member and whereby a plurality of plane electrodes, switch elements and control lines are applied onto the surface thereof, such that a respective plane electrode is connected to control lines via a switch element.
A method for non-contacting testing of line networks for shorts and interruptions is disclosed by European Patent reference EP 0 189 777 B1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,681).